


Give Me Attention

by Faefauna



Series: Gorgeous [3]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Ankle Cuffs, Begging, Blindfolds, Brat/sub!MK, Collar, Couch Sex, DickTie, Dom!Yuto, Dom/sub, Feathers & Featherplay, Hand Cuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, Minkyun accidently cuts his finger once, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safeword Use, Slight Aftercare, Vibrating Butt Plugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faefauna/pseuds/Faefauna
Summary: Minkyun was being annoying and not doing his chores properly. So Yuto went to make him do them.
Relationships: Mizuguchi Yuto | U/Park Minkyun | MK
Series: Gorgeous [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996123
Kudos: 21
Collections: FaeFauna_PWP





	Give Me Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Another Gorgeous installment 0.0/
> 
> Another member this time~~ Can't have Seungjun have all the fun only hehe.
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading this! It's a long one, woops.

A loud shattering of glass came from the kitchen. Yuto rolled his eyes, dropped the vacuum he was holding and hurried out of his room to investigate the noise, only to find the clumsy Minkyun standing in the middle of sparkly shatters on the floor. 

"What did you do?!" Yuto asked.

"I don't know, it just fell apart in my hand."

"Again? Alright, stay," Yuto commanded, seeing Minkyun barefoot. "I'll go clean this first," he added and went to quickly sweep everything up and put it in the trash can. After cleaning he hurried to get some slippers and give them to Minkyun, who had hoisted himself on the counter to give Yuto his sweeping space.

"Here." He handed the slippers over. "Are you alright?" 

Minkyun looked at his hands, a small cut ran over his index finger. "Well, apart from this, yes."

Yuto chuckled and went to the bathroom for a band-aid. He carefully cleaned and treated the surface level cut.  
"Well, there you go. Call it payback for you getting rid of that bug this morning," he said when he was all done.

"Now kiss the pain away," Minkyun joked and put his finger in front of the other's mouth. Yuto rolled his eyes and pushed the hand away, but Minkyun was persistent. "C'mon," he whined.

"Kyun, I'm not up for this," Yuto groaned.  
He didn’t mind helping, but he needed to get his tasks done and when Minkyun started playing, he’d rarely stop quick.

"Why nooooot?" Minkyun complained, poking the other’s side. Mostly just pushing a button that got Yuto more ticked off. 

"I'm just not." Yuto tried to stay kind. "And also, you need to catch up, I can see you still haven't finished the dishes."

Minkyun ignored that remark and jumped off the counter for an embrace; not knowing when to stop for his own good. 

So Yuto went to tell him.

He expected a stern talking-to would get Minkyun off his back quickly, since he was tired and wanted to be done with chores.

He grabbed the other by the hem of his shirt and pulled him to eye level. "Look, Kyun. I know where you're taking this, we're alone, you're probably bored and want to procrastinate. I'm not dumb, but I don't feel like spreading my legs today. Finish your tasks."

"There it is," Minkyun whispered.

Yuto let go. "What do you mean with 'there it is'?"

Minkyun just smiled, a knowing smile. Growing an expression as if he had already discovered this deep personality existed and was looking for it. 

It just pissed the other off more.

Having already shown hints of this side, Yuto pushed a little further, since Minkyun seemed curious. He grabbed some of the long black strands of hair and pulled Minkyun backwards softly, to get him away. It just made Minkyun grin. "Cute," he said. 

The mockery made the hairs in Yuto’s neck stand up. It didn’t get him mad, it got him competitive. 

"Know what you’re asking for," Yuto warned.

"I know," Minkyun said.

"Do you?" 

Yuto stayed put, waiting for Minkyun to make a move, not wanting to play into his beckoning game like normal. Minkyun did the exact same, making them both just stare at each other while the tension rose. 

Both held their breath. They didn't want to let any sort of signal out. Minkyun had a mocking grin, a taunting expression, trying to get any reaction out of the other.

But Yuto kept his stoic face as he turned around and went back to his room. Minkyun followed silently and Yuto couldn’t help but smile. 

It had been a while since Yuto could indulge in this hobby. Ever since he got to make use of his collection it had become addicting.  
He loved the rush and the dynamics, controlling someone's pleasure, seeing them become a mess under one’s touch… 

It was all so gorgeous. 

He sat down on his bed.  
"Look," Yuto said in a low voice. "I know you're used to dicking everyone down," he hummed softly, keeping his tone sinisterly gentle while he guided Minkyun to sit down on his lap.  
Minkyun looked a bit unsure by this position, combined with their height difference it was an odd angle. Even though the taller one was looking down on Yuto, Yuto felt more intimidating. The look in his eyes was different; not teasing, not sneaky, not stoic like always, it was something new, something Minkyun wasn’t familiar with, but he couldn’t wait to find out. 

"However, that's not how we’ll operate today," Yuto continued and tugged Minkyun closer by his hair, harsher this time, pulling Minkyun close enough to access his neck. 

"Today, I’m in charge," he whispered and bit down on the muscles. 

To Yuto’s surprise, he didn’t wrap Minkyun around his fingers as easily. Minkyun chuckled through a moan. He placed his hands on Yuto’s shoulders and pushed him down on the bed. 

“Big words," Minkyun gave back. 

The switch Yuto had been keeping balanced so carefully, the lever Minkyun was trying to turn and the other was keeping in place, instantly got flipped by that action, their little dance turned into a challenge. 

He had been pinned down before, it definitely wasn't the first time Minkyun was above him. But this was different; having Minkyun so playfully deny him right after Yuto established his position, it felt riveting. It felt like an invitation, an invitation to break the other. 

A flame grew in him, fire that could only be dimmed by making Minkyun submit.  
Yuto wanted his power, he was going to get it.

"I don't mind if this is how you want to play," Yuto said. "But know your boundaries" —he lowered his tone— "Darling."

"As if you'll push me there," Minkyun said back casually, but his eyes were beckoning, wanting the other to take action. 

Yuto noticed the twinkle in the other's eyes, and couldn't wait to have them fade, cloud them over with the simple use of his collection. He tensed his muscles and used his strong legs to find ground and turn Minkyun on his back. 

“Kyun,” Yuto said sternly. "Back-talk will be punished… Tell me your boundaries with a colour if it gets too much,” he added hastily when that flame in him turned a bit reckless.

“Why a colour? Are we making a silly safeword?” Minkyun leaned up a little for a kiss but Yuto sat back to dodge.

“Yes, we need some security, colours are nice, pick one you’re comfortable with" —Yuto moved up to reach Minkyun’s ear and leaned down— “Because I like it too much when you say ‘no’,” he whispered. “So give me something else.”

Minkyun softly shivered under the demanding tone before he spoke up. “Yellow, then," he muttered.

“Perfect,” Yuto breathed and placed a kiss on Minkyun's mouth, giving him a small reward as he pushed Minkyun’s shirt up. He expected him to sit up to let it be taken off, but he laid firmly on his back and with an annoying smile.

“Kyun, I'm not joking, bad behaviour will be punished.”

“Will it?”

Yuto got up and walked to his stash, making Minkyun too curious and follow him. Minkyun’s expression turned into one of amazement when Yuto dragged the sizable box out and opened it; revealing all his toys, perfectly organized in containers.

"Damn, impressive," Minkyun awed.

Yuto chuckled. "Anything that piques your fancy?" 

“Hmm…” Minkyun hummed, resting his head on Yuto’s shoulder as he stared at the different objects.

"Or shall I just pick?" Yuto said playfully and grabbed a few things. 

Minkyun’s size might seem intimidating to someone of Yuto’s stature, but to Yuto it just meant more skin to decorate, more to use to get that cocky expression off Minkyun. He let the other’s back meet the mattress again, and crawled on top. 

It felt good being like this.

They grinned at each other, ready to take this competition.

Yuto moved to the right so he could jot his hand down Minkyun's pants as he went to kiss him, skipping all the soft exploring. He had a plan he wanted to set in motion quickly.  
Minkyun didn't seem to mind, excitedly parting his lips and running a hand through the other’s short brown hair.  
Yuto caressed the base of Minkyun's dick and let fingers trail along the shaft. 

"Push your pants down," Yuto mumbled into Minkyun's mouth.

Minkyun hesitated for a short second, but listened this time, pushing his baggy sweatpants to his knees. 

"Good job," Yuto sang his praises and kissed Minkyun deeper as he softly rubbed his thumb over the head of Minkyun’s cock. Minkyun smiled against Yuto’s mouth; the excitement forcing his lips to curl.

"Get on your hands and knees," Yuto ordered next. 

"Why?"

Yuto grabbed Minkyun’s jaw. "Do as I say and you’ll get your reward," he bit. 

The other turned his tone a little sarcastic. "So aggressive."

Yuto wanted to put the other in his place immediately but didn't want to seem affected by the mocking. "Minkyun, do as I say," he said simply

While still keeping a confident look, Minkyun hoisted himself on all fours. He leaned down, being guided by a hand on his back to lay his head on the pillow. Yuto followed the path down Minkyun’s spine, feeling the muscles roll when Minkyun moved under the caressing touch. Trailing along the curves, he brushed both hands over Minkyun’s asscheeks. 

Moving away and grabbing his newly bought lube, he squeezed some out on his fingers. The sweet scent of artificial strawberries entered his nose, giving him a better idea.  
Minkyun was staring at him expectantly with that intense look he seemed to have naturally, so Yuto licked off whatever was on his fingers and saw Minkyun’s eyes turn more excited. He kept the lube in his mouth as he settled behind Minkyun. 

Ever so slowly, he used his tongue to smear the lube on Minkyun’s hole, instantly getting a low groan out of him. He repeated the motion to hear those sounds again and again.  
While running his tongue along the rim, Yuto loved how the tastes mixed, the muscles of his jaw tensed up at the sweet sensation. He sucked on the skin softly before adding more spit, coating the gathering of muscle.

As soon as Yuto slightly pushed his tongue in, Minkyun yelped and moved forward.

"You don't want it?" Yuto said in a teasing voice. 

He didn't get an answer, Minkyun was too stubborn to answer that with a begging-like 'no', but Yuto wanted to hear that out of him.  
Letting his hand run over the curves of Minkyun's ass again, Yuto trailed a hand towards the other's hole. He rubbed a thumb over it slowly; playing with the muscle.

"Hm? Did you not like it?" Yuto asked again. He got nothing but soft groans as he pushed his thumb past the muscle, fucking it in nonchalantly. "Or maybe you just don't want anything, then we can finally start on those chores," he concluded and took his finger out.

"No," Minkyun said through his teeth. 

"...'No', what?"

"No, I don't want you to stop," he whispered finally.

Yuto grew a foxy expression as he leaned in again. "That's good to know," he cooed.

Yuto's soft breath brushing over his lube covered skin made Minkyun whimper slightly, the impatience made his hole twitch. 

Having finally done what Yuto wanted, Minkyun got what he had asked for as the other continued what he was doing. 

The lube had become a little cold, but Yuto quickly warmed it up again with his mouth; running his lips over it, before twirling the tip of his tongue. This time, Minkyun kept steady when Yuto pushed his tongue inside, only trembling shortly, keeping himself from jumping forward and having to listen to a command again. 

Soft moans rolled off Minkyun's lips whenever Yuto moved. Minkyun's muscles kept tensing up, wanting to jerk around. The stiff, held back attitude Minkyun was forcing on himself for a little, made the other feel more determined.

Determined to get Minkyun begging. 

Having this little victory only made him want to push the other more, to continue this cat and mouse game. Be the little mouse that defeated the cat which bugged him every day.

Yuto licked inside and he felt the muscles clench around his tongue. He wanted less resistance, so he put a thumb on either side of the needy hole and teased it open, using the little stretch to get his tongue in deeper; lick more of the wall of the other's rim, only making Minkyun groan louder. 

It was most often Minkyun who took the lead, using his eagerness and skill to sway the other members around passionately.  
It was most often Minkyun. So now, having Minkyun face down while holding back his bratty nature to have this all continue, made the simple flame inside Yuto grow brighter, scorching heat through him. 

Minkyun clawed at the sheets, knowing he had to keep steady, but he wanted to move so badly. The nails dragging over the bed didn't go unnoticed by Yuto and he smiled, moving to the side to make room for his fingers again. 

He pushed two digits past the rim, spreading them apart to send a shiver down Minkyun’s spine. He curled his fingers and it didn’t take long before he found Minkyun’s prostate. 

Having found the sensitive spot, Yuto rubbed over it mercilessly, making Minkyun moan and bend his back slightly under the sensation. He used his other hand to go in between Minkyun's legs and brush over his dick. 

In hopes of making Minkyun jump again Yuto bit down on one of the cheeks. Maybe he was even happier when Minkyun didn't jump. Yuto saw that the other wanted to, a twitchy small reaction showed he nearly jerked forward. If he held back so he didn't have to listen to Yuto's command again or not. It was still all because of Yuto, what Minkyun did and didn't do was all getting within Yuto's control and it made him more power hungry.  
He pushed a third finger in to stretch the hole further, turning Minkyun’s moans a higher pitch. 

Minkyun had partially guessed what he was signing himself up for, but still, he didn’t truly know what Yuto was capable of in this position. Yuto enjoyed unveiling it slowly, letting Minkyun find out more and more as he pulled it out of him. 

Wanting to show more, let Minkyun know just a little extra, he went to finally move on. He fucked his fingers in slowly and let his other hand glide over Minkyun’s thigh before leaving him lonely.

Minkyun was burying his head in the pillow when Yuto took out his fingers and rummaged with the bottle of lube. The curious cat looked behind him.  
Even though he saw Yuto grab this before, seeing him prepare it now made Minkyun excited, knowing he would get it made him greedy. Yuto noticed the other trying to look uninterested, trying to fake a casual expression to keep up the front. Minkyun wasn't good at hiding his emotions. No matter how much he tried, Yuto could read him easily. But he was enjoying this too much to call Minkyun out on it immediately.

Minkyun’s weak nonchalant expression stayed consistent. He kept it up well, until Yuto teased a decently sized, black silicone buttplug against the other's hole making Minkyun crunch his eyebrows.

To not show Yuto what he wanted to see, Minkyun turned his head away again but Yuto let him, knowing he would force Minkyun to show it soon enough. 

He fucked the plug in a little more, moving it in and out further every time, letting the muscle get used to it and making Minkyun moan with every push. No matter how well the other tried to hide his face, Yuto could tell from the twitching and noises, that these gentle moves were agonizing him. 

"You're behaving well suddenly," Yuto praised as he pushed the plug in fully before taking it all the way out, repeating the motion until Minkyun could find his words again.

"I'm…hnn, I'm just giving you a break," Minkyun said, sounding cocky. 

Yuto grinned pushing the plug in again. "That sounds a lot less convincing when you're moaning so nicely," he sang before he let go of the plug and got off the bed. Minkyun looked a bit surprised, and pushed himself on his hands.

"Come," Yuto said cheerfully and gave Minkyun a tap on his butt. "Up, up. Let's go do our chores."

"What?!" Minkyun yelled, like he could so well, and sat up on his knees. "Now?! What the fuck, why?!"

"Because we still have to, and I'm not gonna undergo the penalty for not doing them again." Yuto said sternly.

"Why now? Can't it wait?" Minkyun asked and grabbed Yuto's wrist. 

With Minkyun on his knees on the bed, they were at perfect eye level, so Yuto cupped the other's face and gave him a deep kiss.  
Taunting Minkyun. Giving him just an inch of what he wanted, letting him smell and salivate at a dish he wasn’t allowed to eat yet. 

"I'll just take care of myself then," Minkyun scoffed when Yuto stepped away again. 

"I know that's not what you want," Yuto said. "Just do your tasks and I'll give you what you want. It's not that hard, but you should stop slacking."

"I just want to cum, that's all," Minkyun bit, fairly obviously lying.

"Well, if you say so, I can't have you do that."

Yuto leaned over and Minkyun parted his lips, hoping to meet the other’s. But Yuto swiftly moved away and found a piece of string in a drawer while hearing a tutting come from the figure on his bed.

When Yuto came back, he finally gave Minkyun the kiss he wanted before, simultaneously letting his finger run over Minkyun’s dick. Stroking him down gently. He used the stimulation to inconspicuously drape the string around the twitching cock and tie it just tight enough. Minkyun definitely noticed but he was curious where this headed, so he let it happen, enjoying the attention.

“You’re not allowed to take that off,” Yuto whispered against Minkyun’s lips.

Minkyun smiled back. “What if I do?”

“Oh, I know you won’t.”

“Confident.”

“True,” Yuto hummed. “Get your pants back on and do the dishes.”

“Yuto, I’ll do that later, let’s ju—...ha.” Minkyun forcibly cut himself off and held on to Yuto’s shoulders. During the bickering just now, Yuto had gotten a tiny remote and turned the switch to a midlevel. Minkyun buckled and held onto Yuto as he felt the vibrations against his insides.

Yuto’s lips curled mischievously when Minkyun shot him a weak glare.  
“Did you really think this was just an innocent plug?” he singsonged. “Now get up,” Yuto ordered again. 

Minkyun kept his cursing eyes towards Yuto, staring at him while resting on the other’s shoulders.

“Are you not going to listen to me?” Yuto said, purposefully keeping his voice stoic and stern while he step by step went to increase the vibrations. Minkyun’s eyes shifted briefly hearing the tone the other spoke in. 

He locked his eyes with Yuto’s again when he stepped off the bed and pulled up his sweatpants, finding the restricting garments more than frustrating. With Minkyun off the bed, Yuto turned the plug off again

“There you go,” Yuto praised, to which Minkyun just growled and stepped forwards. Humouring the other a little, since he did listen just now, Yuto met Minkyun's lips for a brief second before leaning back. “Dishes first,” he hummed.

“Why are you like this…?”

“I told you when you started this, ‘know what you’re asking for,’” Yuto reminded him. “C’mon,” he continued as he teasingly cupped the bulge in Minkyun’s pants, “finish your tasks.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Do it,” Yuto waved the remote as a reminder before taking the other’s arm to walk him back to the sink. 

Against every fiber of his being, Minkyun grabbed the sponge again and continued his task. Only now doing it slower because his motivation had dropped heavily. However, at least he was doing it, so Yuto grabbed the vacuum again.  
Having finished up the last bedroom by now, he went over to the living room. 

Side-eyeing Minkyun every so often, Yuto felt like he was having a little too much fun with this. Minkyun was always playful and annoying, and mostly he didn't mind. He played with him, handled or joined in on the bothersome personality, but now it was just fun to put him in his place once. Since Minkyun seemed to want it, Yuto gladly played this game.

Minkyun looked more than annoyed as he vigorously scrubbed the dishes, nearly crushing the glass cups with sheer frustration. Luckily he didn't have many dishes left so it was calming to know he couldn't damage a lot.

Yuto just continued his task until he felt wet droplets against the back of his neck. He turned around and Minkyun flicked his fingers, making more droplets hit Yuto, right in the face this time.

"Minkyun, do your chores."

"I'm done with my dishes."

"You did great,” Yuto said, pulling Minkyun down softly into a kiss. “And now: hang out the laundry," he reminded the other when they disconnected.

"Come on."

"I said 'do your chores'" —Yuto crossed his arms— "that means all of them."

"I'll do it after, I swear."

“Nope,” Yuto said with a pop.

“I’ll just go jack off in that room then,” Minkyun bit and walked to the laundry room.

Yuto grabbed Minkyun’s arm. “Oh, no you won’t.” 

He yanked Minkyun's arm back right as they stood in front of the door, making them face each other.

Yuto stared at him for a bit, giving Minkyun time to maybe backtrack on those words. The tallers eyes shifted for just a second, so Yuto turned his eyes stern to let the other know he wasn’t playing around. When Minkyun gave no sign of moving Yuto grabbed the remote from his pocket again.

“Kyun,” he warned, twirling the remote in his hands. “You’ll only make it harder on yourself,” he added.

“I don’t have to listen to you.”

Yuto kept his position, looked the other right in the eyes and turned his expression threatening while lowering his tone, “Minkyun,” he hummed and turned on the vibrator again, “you better listen to me.”

Feeling the toy against his insides, Minkyun groaned and brushed his own hand against his bulge. Yuto loved the desperation, the uncertain action. Minkyun tried so hard to look as if he would go through with his plan, as if he would be satisfied by himself. When he went to slip his fingers in his pants, Yuto grabbed Minkyun’s wrist and pushed Minkyun against the door while pinning his hand. 

“Minkyun. You’re going to do as I say,” Yuto snarled and pushed the other’s knees apart with his leg, pressing his hip against Minkyun’s erection. 

He jotted the remote he was holding in his pocket to free his hand and let his fingers brush under Minkyun’s shirt.  
Minkyun groaned softly when he rolled his hips to drag his dick against Yuto.

“I know you want it, just be good and you’ll get what you’re asking for,” Yuto repeated himself as he let his lips brush against Minkyun’s neck. Yuto teased a hand past the edge of Minkyun’s sweatpants, tickling the tips of his fingers over the head of the other’s dick. 

“Don’t you want to get rid of this frustration?” Yuto said teasingly.  
He trailed his hand further in the other’s pants, feeling the string around the base of Minkyun’s dick.

Minkyun let out a small cuss at the touch. “Yuto, just get me off, I’ll do the laundry after, I swe-ha, I swear.”

“I told you, today I’m in charge. So go do your task,” Yuto said, looking up, "I know you can be good. So be good for me."

Biting his lip after a deep sigh, Minkyun untensed himself and Yuto let go. 

"This is the last, right?" Minkyun growled.

"Of course," Yuto answered calmly and turned the vibrator off again, "work hard," he encouraged.

Minkyun somehow grew a faint joy in his expression at the prospect of finally being promised what he wanted. He turned and walked through the door to the washing machine. 

Yuto stayed in the living room. Suddenly the front door shot open and Seungjun rushed inside; frantically looking around.

“Are you alright?” Yuto asked.

“Yeah, yeah. Just looking for something I forgot,” Seungjun answered. After almost instantly finding what he was looking for, he turned around and tilted his head seeing the foreign black remote in Yuto’s hands.

“What do you have?” he questioned.

Yuto grinned teasingly, “Just making Minkyun do his tasks.”

“Lucky him," Seungjun smiled back before hurrying out the door again, yelling a quick: “Have fun, we’ll be home late” before he closed the door.

Yuto turned and walked towards Minkyun. Seeing him get all the clothes out and in a crate, Yuto felt a little proud. He loved that he could make Minkyun do this, make him listen by holding something as simple as a carrot on a stick. Minkyun probably felt like he was a match, that he was making anything difficult. But Yuto was too determined, to see this as any sort of battle he could possibly lose.

“You're doing so well,” he praised again. "You're almost done."

After Minkyun set up the drying rack and hung out the laundry, Yuto took it upon himself to put away the crate.  
When he straightened his back again, his vision went dark when fabric got draped around his eyes. He heard a slight giggle come from behind as he took the blindfold off.

Yuto was a bit dumbfounded at the green and white ONF-themed sleeping mask in his hand, but found the other's attempts to annoy him oddly fun.

“Since you seem to like it,” Minkyun said with a grin. 

“Oh, but such things are meant for you,” Yuto said softly and spun the mask around a finger. “And since you did all your chores, you deserve your reward.”

Yuto took the other to the couch and laid him on his back.  
“So”—he crawled on top of the Minkyun—“why don’t you tell me what you want?”

“You already know,” Minkyun said, brushing the back of his hand against the bump in Yuto’s pants. 

“I want you to tell me.”

Minkyun stared at the other, keeping his lips shut.

Yuto chuckled whilst leaning forward slowly. He let his lips trail over Minkyun’s cheek before sucking on the other’s earlobe. 

“Then I’ll make you tell me,” he cooed. 

The confidence made Minkyun grin, though a little weaker than before. It was nearly unnoticeable, but Yuto picked up on the nuance. 

"I'd like to see you try," Minkyun said.

"Just wait here then."

Minkyun listened to the order and made himself comfortable on the sofa while Yuto left to go to his room.

He grabbed whatever he felt he needed and walked back to the living room.  
Coming back to Minkyun waiting for him. It felt powerful to return to such a sight. 

He couldn't wait to see that figure become a mess.

"Now," Yuto singsonged as he took place on the other side of the couch, "lift your hips," he ordered and pulled at the hem of Minkyun's pants. 

Fortunately, Minkyun listened and let his pants be taken off.

Yuto couldn’t help but feel a little proud. Minkyun's dick was aching, twitching as soon as it was released.  
He let the palm of his hand brush over it, admiring it. 

The tie around the base had made the shaft turn a soft shade of red. Minkyun jumped at the slightest touch; making Yuto want to bully him.

"Take it off…" Minkyun muttered when.

"Only if you tell me what you want," Yuto smiled, "but I can see you're not going to do that just yet," he continued seeing Minkyun have a bit of an annoyed look on him.

He grabbed Minkyun's wrist to sit him up and meet his lips. Almost instantly, desperate claws found themselves on Yuto's arms and shoulders. Minkyun's tongue tried to relay words of desire but Yuto had decided to only take verbal ones as satisfactory. 

All of Minkyun's pleas were ignored as Yuto proceeded to calmly lift the other's oversized white shirt and lean back to take it off. Not showing any reaction to Minkyun's obvious body language

Minkyun wasn't one to work out a bunch, but his figure was still quite defined; showing chiseled lines over his stomach.

Yuto followed the paths with his fingers as he guided Minkyun to lay down again.

Deciding on what to start with, he looked for something to make the other more sensitive. His eyes landed on the silly item Minkyun used to try and annoy him with.

"Ooh, did you put this on me because you wanted it?" Yuto joked while letting his hand trail over their Season Greetings sleeping mask. "Since you're bad at just saying what you want directly," he continued.

Minkyun kept silent but his eyes said enough. Yuto didn't ask for a proper response and draped the cloth over the other's eyes. Such an innocent object used for such a naughty goal.

Yuto grinned when he achieved what he wanted. Minkyun squirmed more as his other senses heightened when his vision was taken. He jerked back everytime something touched his skin, instantly letting a muffled whimper out at the bullying.

Yuto couldn't wait to play with the velvet skin.

He grabbed a contraption and went to put it on Minkyun gently. 

"What is that?" Minkyun asked when he felt leather and chains fall on his chest. 

"Just something to keep you in place. Since you're so stubborn," Yuto answered as he locked the collar around Minkyun's neck.

Yuto ignored the other's mumbled rebuttal and followed the short distance of the chain towards the leather cuffs. He grabbed either hand and put the cuffs around Minkyun's wrists, limiting his movement substantially. Minkyun tried to move his arms but couldn't pull his hands apart further than his shoulder width. 

Yuto followed the centre chain further down and picked up one of Minkyun's legs, pushing it up. He tickled the underside of the other's thigh, making Minkyun feel like he was being mocked. 

With a smile, Minkyun kicked his leg back down. "That's a bit of an exposing position," he jested.

"Which is exactly why you're going to lay in it," Yuto bit and hoisted the leg back up again. The stern tone made the other tense up.

With the weight of his body, he pushed to have Minkyun's calf and thigh meet and kept it in place.  
The other didn't struggle when Yuto tied a big band around Minkyun's thighs and shins to keep his legs in their bent position. After doing the same to the other leg, the chain connecting all the leather kept them up. All Minkyun could do was spread his legs, the chains attached allowed for such.  
But the centre chain was too short to allow for him to put his legs fully down. He tried, making small clinks echo through the room. Yuto let the other test his limits for a bit, enjoying how Minkyun looked when trapped. 

Now that Minkyun's legs were up, Yuto got a lovely view of the plug buried into the other.  
He pressed against it and Minkyun arched his back. Not yet used to his restrictions, Minkyun tried to jerk around uselessly.

Yuto loved the subtle squirming, the sounds of metal clinking with every movement. Whenever Minkyun tried to put his legs down he would tug at his neck, whenever he tried to put up his arms he would just make himself lift his legs.

Small chimes made Minkyun hold his breath, wondering what would meet him next. He jumped when he felt Yuto's lips on his skin. They kissed over his chest before finding their place on one of his nipples. 

Minkyun groaned softly when Yuto sucked the skin up, and nearly made a disappointed whine when he leaned back. 

Not long after, two clamps squeezed the perky buds. Holding tightly to turn the skin a cherry hue.

Yuto played with them more; massaging the broad chest and teasing his tongue over the rubber which trapped the other's skin. He took his time to make Minkyun moan. Sucking hickeys on the others chest and twisting the clamps softly, being accompanied by soft bells which decorated the clamps.  
However, the other suddenly turned a bit stiff and his movements had a hint of something unsure.

"Hnnn… wait," Minkyun groaned suddenly.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't like this... they're starting to hurt."

Yuto brushed the tip of his finger over one of the other's reddened nipples.

"They hurt," Minkyun said again.

"I know."

Minkyun turned a bit louder. "Take them off…"

"Are you sure?" Yuto said, a little concerned to show he was listening.

"fuckin-... Yellow… to those," the other growled.

With a swift hand, Yuto took the clamps off Minkyun's skin. The release of tension made the other yelp. Hearing the pained sound, Yuto bent down to kiss the annoyed buds.

Minkyun mewled softly, "I don't like them."

"It's alright," Yuto hummed back, "I won't hurt you further," he assured and kissed a path down Minkyun's stomach. "Is everything else alright?" he asked. 

After a soft confirmation from the other, Yuto continued his path until his lips met the other's aching shaft. Minkyun let out a breath when he finally got that attention. But it was short lived.

"Don't worry, I'll treat you gently," Yuto said, “let me just get something else then,” he added and hopped off the couch. He hadn’t gotten anything soft in his previous run so he quickly went over his collection and grabbed the most delicate item he currently owned: a single elegant black feather on a leather covered handle.  
Minkyun was still patiently lying there when Yuto walked back, who had to look away for just a second to calm his mind from the beautiful imagery.

Just to see how sensitive the other was, Yuto let his fingertips dance over the other’s ribs and sides. 

Minkyun tried to move his body away from the tickling and he grew a faint smile. The subtle movements turned large when the fingertips were replaced by the soft feather. A soft chuckle morphed into a moan at the new sensation. Minkyun wasn’t sure what to do with the feeling, the tickling made him feel giddy yet he started to grow more needy. It felt too sensual to only make him giggle.

Yuto trailed the tip of the feather over Minkyun's inner arm, seeing goosebumps come up almost instantly. 

"Haa, stop that, it tickles," Minkyun breathed, giggling in nervousness.

"But you give such cute reactions," Yuto cooed back. 

He swiped the feather along Minkyun's waist, tickling it up and down the curve. The sensation made Minkyun scrunch his abs trying to move away. He kept groaning and giggling every so often. He slowly grew more and more obedient; lying still to let the feather find the different sensitive places without struggling.

While brushing the feather further over the other's skin, Yuto once again set a free hand against the buttplug. Minkyun moaned almost instantly.  
So with a sneaky grin, Yuto reached into his pocket and turned the plug on at nearly its maximum setting. 

Minkyun's dick twitched while all his muscles tensed up under the sudden intensity. He tried to kick his legs down but just yanked at his own neck because of the chain. A groan left his lips as he wriggled around. 

Yuto let a hand rest on one of the legs keeping it in place somewhat. He tapped the feather right underneath the band and traced Minkyun's inner thigh.

"You look pretty," Yuto hummed, more to himself than to anyone else. 

With an open mouth as moans rolled off his lips, Minkyun grew a small smile at the compliment.  
"Enjoying the-… hnn...the view?" Minkyun said, still trying to feign a cocky attitude.

"I am, so maybe I should let you stay like this: all messy on the couch in our living room; let the others see you like this," he threatened and tickled the feather down Minkyun's leg towards his hole. “Hn? Shall I?”

Minkyun put on a small voice. “No…”

“See, you can be honest,” Yuto complimented.

He traced the plume further to tickle it right alongside the base of the other's dick, which twitched up in frustration every time Yuto brushed the feather past it. 

Minkyun grew more and more sensitive with every flutter of the soft plume. The sounds of chains intensified the more he jerked around; moving his arms, bucking his hips. Just anything to try and get some type of relief. 

Relief Yuto wasn't giving him until he begged. 

“Yuto…” Minkyun started but quickly shut his mouth again.

“What?” Yuto tried but Minkyun wasn’t going to give in just yet.

Yuto left his words, keeping silent to let Minkyun only concentrate on the teasing.

While the vibrating plug kept Minkyun moaning, Yuto retracted his tracks, twirling the feather over Minkyun's jaw and along his collarbone.

Minkyun whimpered softly when the plume tickled over the sensitive buds on his chest.

A chuckled moan forced itself out when the feather once again trailed over his ribs before finding itself on Minkyuns thigh again.

He loved admiring the other’s body. Like a painter he brushed over the features, painting over every line and every curve, focusing on every crevice which created the details of Minkyun’s figure. 

Yuto kept up the teasing and Minkyun’s breath turned heavier, it stuttered more and more. The nervous giggles left completely as they turned into whimpers. 

Minkyun's confidence started to falter completely when Yuto tickled the feather over his dick. Making it spring up with every caress.

The plume wetted when it picked up some of the precum covering the tip. Yet Yuto twirled it over the head. Brushing over it softly, accompanied by the clinking of metal as Minkyun went to jerk around more. He opened his mouth every so often, as if he was finally going to say something but he caught himself every time.

He swiped the slightly wet feather over the shaft, down over the little tie at the base and further over Minkyun's nuts.  
With the feather becoming wet, it turned less soft, less teasing. Minkyun nearly felt relieved because of it, thinking he would get a break. But Yuto just saw it as a reason to move onto something maybe a little more direct.

He set the feather aside and got up to sit himself next to Minkyun's waist on the couch.  
He leaned down to take the other into a deep kiss, feeling his own frustrations grow when Minkyun' tongue desperately met his own. But he had a goal, and he wasn't one to give in easily.

He sucked on Minkyun's lower lip before kissing him properly again. While cupping the other’s face, he went to play with Minkyun’s chest again.

"Yu-.. to," Minkyun muttered through a kiss.

"What?"

"C'mon."

"You know you have to say it properly," Yuto reminded the other. 

"Why?"

"Because you need to listen to me."

"I did… I did what you said," Minkyun whined, "the… chores."

"But you're not listening now," Yuto reminded him, “you have to listen to _everything_ I say.”

He stared at Minkyun for a response, he laughed when the other only bit his lip. But it was a signal that they were already on his tongue. One final wall to break. It seemed fragile enough that Yuto didn’t even see the need for anything like a battering ram.  
Just a little push, and Yuto knew he would get them out of him.

Just a little push.

He reached down and twirled his finger over the tip of Minkyun's cock. A breath escaped the other's lips at the stimulation.

"Just tell me and I'll help you get rid of this agony," Yuto tried to convince the other.

Minkyun stayed stubborn, pressing his lips together. So Yuto pushed him a little further. He placed his mouth on one of Minkyun's sensitive nipples, instantly getting a yelp out of him. With proudly curled lips, Yuto sucked on the skin, taking it between his lips and pulling it up. Minkyun arched his back to follow the action, making the toy inside him move. He groaned when the vibrations pushed against his insides. His breath hitched and he didn’t know what position to lay in anymore.

Yuto leaned back, seeing Minkyun's chest expand with every heavy breath taken. He took his place at the other side of the couch again, settling himself between Minkyun's legs. 

Minkyun was following every one of the other's moves closely. Trying to use any sound or movement to gauge where the other was going.

With a gentle hand, Yuto rested his palm on one of the other's shins and used his other to grab the plug.

Minkyun threw his head back when Yuto pulled the vibrating plug out slightly. Another bead of precum dirtied Minkyun's stomach when the toy got pushed back in. Minkyun's moves became more sporadic with how tame Yuto was going. He kept his pace slow, gradually making Minkyun more and more desperate.

"Pl..ease-" Minkyun whined but he cut himself off before he said anything properly. So Yuto continued. He pushed the plug up into Minkyun's prostate, pulling another loud moan from him. The sudden increase in pleasure made Minkyun yank his arms around, pulling at the chain.

"Yu-..to," Minkyun mewled again.

"Tell me."

"F..uck…" Minkyun choked out, "Yu-..to… please."

"What?" the other gave back, "say it properly."

Minkyun stayed quiet so Yuto fucked the plug in again. 

Something finally turned in the other. He arched his back under a moan. His breath became higher and the muscles in his jaw tensed, a part of him still wanted to not say anything, not give in. But the majority vote won and Minkyun slacked his jaw, letting the words finally fall out. "Let… let me cum."

It was said in such a small voice yet with such bite. Yet they weren’t the full words on Minkyun’s mind, Yuto knew as much. He wasn’t so easily deceived.  
"Was that all you wanted?" he said.

"Yuto, please."

"You hinted at something else before."

Minkyun nearly grinded his teeth in an attempt to pulverize any words that would be so satisfying to the other. But when Yuto pushed the plug in again, all the words reformed and sprung out.  
"Please… fuck… please, Yuto,"

"Hm?"

"I… hn-... want your dick…" Minkyun cried out finally, "Please... fuck me… hnh...make me cum," he rambled once the request finally left his lips. 

"There you go." 

Yuto took a deep breath, needing to keep his sanity and hold back on destroying Minkyun instantly. Minkyun relaxed somewhat. Having said his request somehow made him untense, Yuto wondered if he loved to show this side of him. Secretly loved acting this way.

It all looked so mesmerizing, such a beautiful work of art. Yuto took a moment to admire it.

Minkyun's face was a pretty shade of red and sweat stuck his hair to his forehead. His golden skin had grown oversensitive and every caress was met with a jump and a mewl. His toned stomach was sticking with precum and his cock looked desperate.  
The vibrations of the plug kept Minkyun squirming and let out begging breaths. Yet he couldn't move enough, as the chains limited him. 

"P-...haa... plea-...se," Minkyun whimpered again, having grown shameless by now.

Yuto turned the plug off finally; giving Minkyun a break. He took the toy out and let a finger run along the gaping hole, seeing it trying to close at the slightest touch.

With a small chuckle, Yuto stepped off the couch to throw off his clothes and grab the lube and a condom he had brought before.

“Where are you goi-?" Minkyun started.

"Don't worry," Yuto cut him off, "just keep laying still, I'll take care of you," he sang and slicked his dick up. 

Minkyun shuffled around impatiently when he heard a condom wrapper tear. His muscles stiffened when he felt a weight settle back on the couch again. Yuto placed his fingers against Minkyun's rim and rubbed over it softly.

"Yuto... please..."

"Have a little patience," Yuto chuckled and pushed two fingers inside, spreading them apart.

The muscles were already relaxed enough from all the abuse but Yuto just enjoyed making the other squirm just that tiny bit more.  
Minkyun breathed something inaudible but Yuto understood the desperation behind it and took his fingers out. Listening to the other's lost words for once.

He shifted another glance, loving how every part of Minkyun's body was waiting expectantly for him. 

He kissed a soft hickey on the inside of Minkyun's thigh before crawling over him and aligning his dick. He teased it against the other’s rim for a bit, only letting the tip push into it.

“Plea-...se,” Minkyun groaned again. More unique words had left him and he only knew to repeat such a plea. He only wanted one thing and wasn’t afraid to ask for it anymore.

“Give it to me,” he breathed.

Minkyun’s moan was a mix of relief and greed. It was a beautiful sound and Yuto made him drag it out as he entered the other slowly.

Yuto kept steady when he felt the other's heat around him. Minkyun's hole was lax when he entered but quickly tightened when Yuto made their hips meet. Minkyun had listened to him, yet that flame was still burning bright, flickering in him violently.  
He had thought that Minkyun’s begging would fizzle out the flame, but it just added oxygen to the fire.

It only grew brighter when, with small moves, Minkyun tried to get more stimulus.

"Yuto… please, move," he whined when he didn't instantly get what he sought after.

"At least you've found the proper words this time," Yuto sang and slowly pulled out to the tip. "Why don't you tell me again," he ordered devilishly.

The other’s words were almost instant: "Fuck me. Please," he answered obediently.

The begging made Yuto smile. Minkyun had finally submitted, he didn't care for what he said any more, didn't care how desperate he looked and acted. 

"Good boy," Yuto praised, "I'll take this off then," he added, brushing a finger over the other's shaft.  
He untied the string around Minkyun's cock and finally gave him his reward.

He pulled back before slowly pushing in again, wanting to hear more of those dragged out whines. They had a frustrating hint to them, he wanted more.  
Yuto knew that, but he finally got his power, it felt a shame to not make use of it even a little. 

Minkyun opened his mouth again, “Hnn, more.” 

“Not enough for you?” Yuto cooed in feigned ignorance.

“Harder plea-ha.”

Minkyun’s sentence morphed into a moan halfway when Yuto set a rougher pace; turning the other into a mess.

“See… it’s good when you’re honest,” Yuto complimented through groans.

He only got a response in the form of hitching moans. They didn’t speak proper words but they relayed so much to Yuto, every noise coming from the figure underneath him told Yuto how intense the other was feeling.

Minkyun tugged at the chains. His head tilted towards Yuto and it didn't take long before Minkyun started warning: "Yu..to, I'm-..."

Yuto felt a little proud that Minkyun was nearly asking for permission to do something. Moments before he went against anything Yuto said, but now he was seeking a confirmation. 

"It's fine," the other whispered, "it's what you wanted, right?"

As soon as the words left Yuto's lips, he snapped his hips faster, pushing Minkyun over the edge. A loud relieved moan echoed through the room. Minkyun's rim clenched around Yuto's dick and he spilled out over his own stomach. The intensity of finally getting his release after so long made Minkyun roll his hips. Yuto let him bask in his high. He tried to match the rhythm of Minkyun's sudden moves before slowing his pace.

"Happy now?" he cooed.

It took Minkyun a second to regain his breath. "You haven't…. cum.. yet."

"Do you still want to be good for me then?" Yuto said with a grin and wrapped his hand around Minkyun's dick. He rocked his hips gently in sync with his subtle flicks of his wrist.

Minkyun mewled a small noise which sounded like a confirmation. 

"What?" Yuto pushed, "do you want to continue?"

"Y-...yeah," Minkyun spoke eventually. 

The honest response made Yuto sing his praises again. All his questions were answered so mindlessly obedient. He loved the authority he had seized. Minkyun was previously pushing for Yuto to satisfy him, so it felt riveting to have Minkyun offer his body for the other. For Yuto to use a little longer.

With a grin, which he was happy Minkyun couldn’t see because of the blindfold, Yuto softly massaged the head of the other's cock and kept the movement of his pelvis minimal. Stimulating Minkyun softly to give him a small break.

One of Yuto's subtle thrusts pushed into the other's prostate and Minkyun tugged at the chains again. 

"Can you… take these off?" a small voice asked him.

"Demanding."

"...Please…" Minkyun tried.

Yuto kept a teasing tone. "Why?"

"I... want to touch you...and also I want to see you." 

"Cute," the other answered, "alright, because you've behaved so well."

He leaned over to only unlock the leather around Minkyun's wrists, still liking too much how the rest restrained him.  
Even though Minkyun could easily take off the mask himself, he waited for Yuto to do so. 

Minkyun blinked his eyes as he tried to get used to the light of the living room again. He eyed the chain, following it down to his legs and eventually letting his vision wander from the metal to Yuto's body, locking eyes with him eventually. 

"Pretty isn't it?" Yuto asked and trailed a hand over the leather on Minkyun's thigh.

Minkyun looked at him in a daze, his eyes were slightly red with small tears. Yuto rolled his hips again and the dazed eyes shot open. Two hands stretched out to hold onto Yuto's shoulders, who took this as an invitation. 

With Minkyun bracing himself, Yuto pulled out to the tip before pushing his whole length in again. He stroked Minkyun down until he felt him fully erect again.

Minkyun's puffy eyes looked up and he pulled Yuto towards him to kiss. It was a bit odd with the difference in height, but Yuto made it work by pushing Minkyun's hips up further. The curl of his back made Minkyun groan softly into Yuto's mouth.

Yuto loved the eagerness in the other's moves. Even after already coming once, Minkyun acted as if he was still as desperate as before. Two arms draped over Yuto’s shoulders and a hand ran through his hair.

"Aren't you needy," Yuto teased.

"I just...hn, want you to continue," Minkyun said with a huff.

"I'll gladly do so if you're acting so cute."

The resumed subtle rocking of his hips grew more intense. He leaned back and rested both hands on Minkyun's legs, spreading them apart. He looked down to watch his dick bury itself into Minkyun's hole over and over. Minkyun's moans ran loudly once again, far drowning out the small groans Yuto made every so often.

He stared at Minkyun, watching how the other made use of his newfound freedom of movement to grab Yuto's arm with one hand and claw at the couch with his other. Even though he had the freedom now, the increase in pleasure made him unsure what to do with it. 

Yuto tried to keep his vision focused on Minkyun's messy appearance, wanting to take in how the other's intense eyes turned hazy once again, how Minkyun's dick twitched desperately with every thrust. It all looked too beautiful to not watch. He steadied himself back on his hands on the couch. But soon, Yuto's eyes glazed over as well. 

To focus himself a little longer, he grabbed the chain attached to the collar around the other, and pulled it towards him while leaning down to meet Minkyun's lips. 

He held the chain firmly to keep the other's head lifted. The sudden dominance made Minkyun shiver a bit and he only grew more passionate, running clawing at Yuto's back and licking into his mouth with a wild need.

When his muscles got tired, Yuto let go of the metal and leaned back, resting on his elbow. Minkyun’s broad stature took up most of the seat but Yuto still managed to find enough space to place his arm.

"G...od-" Minkyun choked out but he got interrupted by his own yelp when Yuto started stroking him down. 

He matched his wrist with his hips pushing in deep. Forcing his dick against the other’s prostate everytime.

Minkyun grabbed onto Yuto again, who started to quicken his moves. In a spur of the moment, Yuto took the other’s wrist and pinned it to the couch. 

Minkyun tried to call for the other again but no words came out, even his moans turned inaudible. The intensity rising that much finally drove Yuto to his orgasm, and the rush of it got Minkyun to his second high at nearly the same time. 

Minkyun buried his fingers into Yuto's shoulders to be able to take the other riding out his orgasm, dragging out his moves and pushing deep every time until he finally halted them. 

Silence returned to the room. The metal didn't clink anymore, only deep exhales and small groans filled the silence.

“Fucking... hell…” Minkyun breathed, making Yuto chuckle.

“Had fun?” he asked between heavy breaths, to which Minkyun nodded softly and relaxed his limbs, letting them be carried by the leather and chains. 

“Let me get those off you,” Yuto suggested and slipped out. 

Quickly, he got the straps off Minkyun’s skin and laid them on the table. Yuto briefly scanned if Minkyun had any marks but besides a few hickeys there wasn’t anything to take care of. The leather only reddened the skin a tiny amount but it wasn’t anything that would need treating. He walked to the trash can to throw his condom away before heading to the kitchen to fill a glass.

“Here,” he said, handing over the water, “is everything alright?”

“Yeah. Come sit,” Minkyun mumbled after emptying glass in one go, “I want to cuddle.”

“Let’s do so in the shower,” Yuto argued, “I’ll wash you.”

“How late will the others be back?”

“I don’t know, but Seungjun said it would be quite late. So let’s take our time.”

With a soft sigh, Minkyun took Yuto’s hand and let himself be guided to the bathroom. There, the warm water ran over his skin while he pulled the other close. 

“Thank you for listening,” Minkyun mumbled shyly, “when I called the colour I mean.”

“Well, I promised you I would listen to it.”

“Still.”

“No ‘still’, I want you to enjoy it. _I_ don’t like hurting you if _you_ won’t like it.”

Minkyun smiled and Yuto grabbed a shampoo bottle before reaching up to wash the other’s black hair.

"How did you get all those items, though?” Minkyun asked suddenly, “How long have you even been collecting those?!"

"From stores and uuhh, I can't remember," Yuto answered promptly

"Does anyone else know?"

"Hyojin and Seungjun. At least as far as I know."

"Why only them?"

"Seungjun found out accidentally and whatever Seungjun knows, Hyojin knows," Yuto shrugged and rinsed Minkyun's hair, "It's a bit hard to just go up to someone with this… so no one else knows, yet."

Minkyun chuckled and dropped the topic. “Let me wash your hair too,” he said excitedly and mimicked Yuto’s actions, running his hands through the short brown strands.

“Stay with me,” Minkyun hummed after they had both dried off and gotten back into their clothes.

“Let me clean first,” Yuto argued back and walked to the living room.

Minkyun snaked his arms around Yuto’s waist to trap him.

“Minkyun,” Yuto sighed.

“Let me snuggle you,” he whined and shook Yuto about, who chuckled and gestured to the table while complaining: “Soon, please. I don’t want the others to come back to this table.”

“Okay, fair,” the other agreed when he saw all the objects still strewn about in the living room.

Yuto was released and went to wipe down the little table before grabbing everything and setting off to his room to clean and store his collection again properly.

“Shall I order food?” Minkyun asked, standing in the doorframe.  
After getting a hum, he walked back to the living room to wait for Yuto and the food.

Once Yuto walked back to the couch, he was pulled onto it and fell on Minkyun’s soft body. 

“What shall we do until the food is here?” Yuto asked.

“Nothing,” Minkyun answered and hoisted the other further up to bury his nose into the crook of Yuto’s neck, “Let’s just stay here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought ;--;
> 
> Thanks for the people of the cord for betareading this and hearing me groan about how long it had become...


End file.
